


When Pleasure Comes

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Pleasure does not come from a man twisting and working his hand inside of her. Pleasure does not come for a woman with quivering lips and wet eyes.





	When Pleasure Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Mystique waits for the pleasure. Pleasure which Angel and Emma boast about giving to men and the occasional woman. Tomorrow, they will want answers about her pleasure over soggy cereal and orange juice. Everyone will listen in, because there are no secrets in the Brotherhood. 

Erik grinds a knuckle into her hip, brow puckering with frustration as he shoves his thumb inside. Pleasure does not have time for patience. Pleasure does not come from a man twisting and working his hand inside of her. Pleasure does not come for a woman with quivering lips and wet eyes. 

Pleasure never comes.

**Author's Note:**

> I experienced a rather emotionally traumatic break up last summer - being dumped purely for being uninterested in sex and unwilling to invite others into our relationship. Following this, I developed a severe repulsion surrounding sex. 
> 
> I continue to struggle with this despite a healthy, loving relationship with my current partner. For me, writing any form of porn takes a big emotional toll, but anal sex and fisting are particularly squick loaded subjects. 
> 
> So, writing this was a big step.


End file.
